


Sangfroid

by tinkertoysdamn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Children being children, Inappropriate Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkertoysdamn/pseuds/tinkertoysdamn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noun: composure or coolness, sometimes excessive, as shown in danger or in trying circumstances</p><p>A response to the events in Chapters 53-54 of Attack on Titan.</p><p>Our heroes try to cope with the aftermath of Armin and Jean's mission; too bad their immaturity gets in the way.</p><p>Unbeta'd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sangfroid

“It was just a mission,” Armin said, trying to keep his voice steady. “I knew that things were going to be bad, that there was a possibility we would get hurt.”

They were sitting around the table at their temporary headquarters, grateful to finally have a moment to process the previous mission. Hanji and Levi had disappeared to god knows where with their victim and now the remaining members of the 104th finally had a chance to talk. 

“So when that old man grabbed me—“ Armin sucked in a breath. “I dealt with it. I knew that everything was going to be okay, that the Corporal wouldn’t let us get-- that we wouldn’t die.” 

Jean placed his hand on Armin’s shoulder, keeping the touch light in case the smaller boy didn’t welcome it. Armin’s hand fumbled for Jean’s at the gesture, squeezing it in gratitude. “When we were rescued everything was fine. I could put that creepy old man behind me, forget he ever existed.” Armin swallowed in anger. “Then he said those hateful things.” The blond flushed, biting his lower lip. 

“I’m sorry.” The words were clumsy, but it was all that Jean could think of to say. “I know it doesn’t change much but know that you’re okay now, that his words can’t hurt you, he can’t hurt you anymore.”

The look of gratitude on Armin’s face was heartbreaking. Jean had been helpless before when they had both been bound by their disguises and their wrists, but now he could express himself and try to salve the burn of fury and loathing in his friend’s heart. Armin had saved him once from a Titan’s grasp, maybe now he could return the favor. 

Of course, such a moment of tenderness was doomed to failure a scant few seconds after it began.

“Yeah,” Connie piped in, “especially since Jean punched him in the balls.”

It was a grim reminder that no matter how much they suffered, no matter how much they shared they were still fifteen year-old children.

Sasha’s evil grin nearly split her face in half. “Yup, he squealed like a pig!” 

Jean tensed in annoyance. “Guys—“

Connie giggled. “Balls.”

Jean felt his eye twitch. “Guys—“

Sasha made some horrible noise from deep in her throat that sounded like a cat being strangled. Even though it was a damn good imitation of the old creeper’s screech as Jean’s fist had pounded into his genitals, it was still wildly inappropriate. 

“Seriously?” Jean looked to Krista/Historia for help but she was too busy sharing some sort of secret-code look with Eren that only they understood and she was being completely unhelpful!

Jean was going to punch them all in the face.

Under his palm he could feel Armin’s shoulders shaking and the boy’s eyes were closed. He seemed to be locked in that strange state between laughing and crying. Sweat broke out on Jean’s forehead as the entire situation spiraled out of control.

It was on days like these that Jean really regretted joining the Scouting Legion.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to the infamous middle panel here: http://www.onemanga.me/Attack_on_Titan/54/39/
> 
> There were a lot of people, including myself, who were understandably upset by what appears to be a rather flippant response on that page. Since there is no dialogue, I would like to assume that Connie and Sasha were not laughing at Armin, but rather some inappropriate joke. Thus this story was born.


End file.
